


The last era

by Darknecessary



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, End of Humanity, Magic, Multi, New World, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Apocalypse, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 22:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14146287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darknecessary/pseuds/Darknecessary
Summary: Diary entry 573; Last diary entry - At the towerApril 17 the Year 2361 - The end of the eighth era of humansSummary for my later selfIt's that time again. After the fourth world war, there is not much left of America, Europe and Asia. After an atomic catastrophe, Australia has not been habitable like it has been for many years. Only in the north, there is still land and life. However, Jael has decided that NOW is the time to lead the way. People have failed again and now they are sent back to year 0. I have failed. I did not manage to stop Jael or show people what to do. Jael has already initiated the annihilation. The demons have begun to devour everything and Jael even shifts the land masses. I'm going to sleep in Cole's tower until Jael is gone and my job will start again. I hope I can finally bring the people in their last attempt to life in peace and survive.





	The last era

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little project I've been writing in german for a university as application. Now I want it to show it to you. Maybe it'll take time to update, like my head does all the time. Hope you'd enjoy anyways :*

The first thing I perceived when I woke up was the soft blue shimmer that shined through my lids. Then, around me I felt a warm liquid that flowed doughy around my body. What was that? Where was I? Who was I?  
"With Jaels Feathers!", I heard a warm voice not far away. I decided to open my eyes. "Leander!" Said an old man in a black hooded cloak. Strange characters of golden magic moved lazily on the fabric, changing their shape regularly. I could not help noticing that I was lying in a round basin in the blue-shimmering liquid at the bottom of a tower, wich had stairs with steps on each floor circling to the top. The tower was perfectly symmetrical. On the parapet of the pool a raven sat, which was as big as a young person of 8 years it would be. The magician with the red goatee handed me one hand and helped me out of the basin. My limbs felt soft and heavy. As if I had slept for a long time.  
"Where am I?", Was that my voice? I sounded very young. Irritated I looked at my hands. They were very soft and pale. They did not look very old, too. The magician handed me towels to dry off with. "Interesting that this is the first question you ask, instead of who you are.", he said, smiling. It was the warmest smile I had ever seen, not even knowing if I had ever seen someone smile.  
"Diary!", I jumped around and stared at the raven. Astonished, I reached out to him and asked: "You can talk?" This question felt incredibly stupid the moment it came over my lips. Of course the bird could speak. He had just done it. The magician laughed softly in his deep, bassy voice. "I have Abrax-" the bird croaked as he heard the word. It seemed to be his name. "- taught to speak. It's useful when you live alone in a tower for centuries.", the mage continued. "But he is quite right. I show you a room, which you can use, then you should read your diary. I think that will clarify some questions. "

\- - - - -  
  
_Diary entry 573; Last diary entry - At the tower_  
  
_April 17 the Year 2361 - The end of the eighth era of humans_  
  
_Summary for my later self_  
  
_It's that time again. After the fourth world war, there is not much left of America, Europe and Asia. After an atomic catastrophe, Australia has not been habitable like it has been for many years. Only in the north, there is still land and life. However, Jael has decided that NOW is the time to lead the way. People have failed again and now they are sent back to year 0. I have failed. I did not manage to stop Jael or show people what to do. Jael has already initiated the annihilation. The demons have begun to devour everything and Jael even shifts the land masses. I'm going to sleep in Cole's tower until Jael is gone and my job will start again. I hope I can finally bring the people in their last attempt to life in peace and survive._

 _\- - - - -_  
  
The damn tower had 45 floors. 631 steps. The damned magician had set up his study room at the top. Panting, I dragged myself upstairs and upstairs, accompanied by Abrax, who bounced happily in front of me. On one landing - hopefully it would be the 33 floor - I stopped to catch my breath. "Abrax.", The bird stopped and croaked at me, "What's behind those doors?" I pointed to one of the doors on each landing which had to lead into the outer ring of the tower. "Libi ... Libibi ... Bilibi ... Libilibili .... Li?", The bird croaked desperately and I decided to redeem it. "Library? Books? "I asked. Abrax croaked in agreement and fluffed up his feathers. He hopped to the door and opened it.  
Amazed, I stepped on a balustrade in the outer ring. As far as I could see up and down, the library occupied the entire North-West-Ring. On each floor there were all around parapets like this one on which I stood. Light wood on the ground and no railing, just nothing between me and the abyss. Much more impressive were the books. The walls of the tower were covered with shelves of books, and in the open space between them still more books were floating. They fluttered around lazily, moving aimlessly from one place to another. The whole room was enlightened, but the glow came from the floating books themselves. There was no other light source. I turned around myself and tried to capture everything. "Abrax, what's in the other half of the ring?" I asked, overwhelmed. The raven croaked as he heard his name and raised his head to me. "Collection of forgotten. What was in the first section, what in the second and so on. An Exepl ... Exmep ... One of every beast and flower that existed. Art. ", He nodded proudly. "So you mean an archive of the past eras?" I asked and Abrax nodded vigorously. "Keep going now, Leandahr. Lord is waiting for you in learning.", He nodded again and with difficulty I broke away from the library. "It's called Leander. Without a long a. With e at the end. And it's called Study. ", I corrected the bird and set about climbing the steps again. "Studyer? Leandehr Studyer? Not a nice name! ", He stated and I had to smile. I left it at that.  
   
"Ah, Leander, I see you came all the way up here," said Cole, getting up from a desk that sank under paper and alchemy. I looked around the crowded room, then glanced at the magician, who evidently cleared a chair with a magical wink. I sat down. "I read the last diary entry and some other pages, but where should I start saving people from their own stupidity and war lust?" I asked, confused and overwhelmed. Cole stroked his red beard.  
"You could start visiting Senia, Adams's or Platinum Els counter Aftmoh.", Cole said. I knew from my journal that Senia was Mephistos Daughter who was Meta's first son. Meta the human called 'fallen God' who had created the ever hungry demons, whos only purpose it was to eat the human flesh at the end of the 9th- of this try. Mephisto was a walker. Brutal and mad with the world and his life. But his daughter was a beautiful soul. That's what my journal said. Adamas was the brother of Mephisto, at least on earth. Both of them were banned from Meta's realm and born as twins. He was a vampire and the guardian of a save shallow: Libririan. Every known document of the last eras lay there and it would be one of the places untouched by the demons. "Aftmoh? Platinum El?" I asked. There was nothing in my journal about them.  
Cole nodded. "There are two factions in this era. 'Association for the maintenance of humanity or short: Aftmoh'. And Platinum El. The 'crown of living beings'. The highest stand you can obtain when you are not an other one." I blinked. "Other one? So you mean... Non-humans, right?" Cole nodded again. "Aftmoh wants to life in peace. They want to be a big family, but Platinum El wants the humans to be the only living beings on this planet." I rubbed my chin. "Did someone tell them, they are stupid?", I asked and Cole chuckled. "Yes. Of course. Oh! You could start visiting Eve Paige, too. She is Adamas's daughter. She created an organization to make all humans to other ones." I smiled. "So no one would be different." I sat back and closed my eyes. "Let's see, where will the wind guide me..."

**Author's Note:**

> Whilest you read up to this point, you maybe have a second to tell me what you liked and what not? I always try to become better.
> 
> Thank you so much!


End file.
